The present invention relates to hair clipping articles, more particularly to a barrette for clipping hair having multiple elastic clipping regions defined therein incorporated a stepped locking means formed therewith enables a selective and waved clipping for different style of hair bundle therein. The stepped locking means provides more than one catch means therein having inclinedly arcuate surface thereon that facilitates a sliding engagement with corresponding hasp by an eccentric movement and their material elasticity.
Prior art hair clips are known most likely composed of a pair of slightly arcuate first and second elongate sheet metals pivotally attached on their corresponding ends and releasably engaged on the other ends, in addition to an inversely arcuate elastic means which is secured on two ends to the inward surface of the first sheet metal thereon and in alignment with an elongate slot along the longitudinal center line of the second sheet metal. When clipping, the first and second sheet matels are releasable engaged so as to force the inversely arcuate elastic means protruding out of the elongate slot on the second sheet metal in order to effectively fasten a fair bundle thereinbetween.
However, this structure causes shearing stress during a momentary disengagement that breaks up the fine hair. On the other hand, it is unable to serve for thick hair due to it's simple structure and poor capability that could not embody maximum efficiency.